Milestones
by Jtoasn
Summary: For Kiss the radio writing challenge, NakatsuxMizuki Completed


**Milestones**

"Hey, where are you running off to?" Mizuki asked as Nakatsu packed his bags in a hurry.

"I have to go do something!" he yelled over his shoulder, the others looked at Kayashima hoping for an explanation.

"He's been doing this all week" was all that he would say.

******

Nakatsu ran to the park and threw his bag down, looking for a small pebble that he liked. He picked a couple up and he sat down and started to throw away the ones that weren't to his standard.

"No... no... no... no... no... aha! Wait... no"

He smiled when he found the right one; he opened his bag and took out a black pen. After he was done, he inspected it by holding it up to the light. "Perfect"

He stopped and looked over from where he sat, enjoying the view for a moment, and thinking about how he had become so addicted to this, there was really no purpose to it, but he did it anyway.

The first time he had seen it, it was raining. He had forgotten his umbrella and he used a shortcut to get to the dorms, but then he saw it. It was just a small pebble.

His first instinct was to grab it and throw it across the park, just for fun. But he realized that it had been put there on purpose, because underneath it was a bigger one.

The rain had lightened up, and he was about to make a run for it, when his stumbled on a crack in the pavement, when he looked down he saw a small pebble on the ground. He looked at it and wondered...

"Okay"

So he picked it up, and put it with the collection.

But, it wasn't only him.

After the second day when the rain cleared up, Nakatsu went back to see if they had survived the storm and they had, but not only that, someone had added another pebble. This fascinated him and he wondered who it was.

That's when it started; day after day, week after week, month after month for the past year, he never failed to come and put a pebble on that ledge.

He chuckled just thinking about how childish it was, but he didn't care what the others thought of him or the pebbles.

Around a month ago after he put his stone with the collection, he realized he had left his books back at the dorm and he had to go back. It had only been a couple of minutes, but there was another stone already there.

He became excited thinking that he was only a couple of minutes late of seeing who the other person was. He silently thought and hoped that it wasn't a guy.

So he would leave school early and would wait to see if they would show up, but as of yet, he didn't see anyone.

Two weeks ago, he had made contact.

The idea came to him as he sat in class; well... really, he was sleeping.

He had an intense practice session that morning, and was too tired and lazy to do any work in school. So he decided to take a little nap that would energize him for lunch.

As he put his head down though, he looked over at Nakao who was sitting next to him. But Nakatsu noticed something scrawled on his arm.

_Chocolates, cake mix, card_

No doubt something to do with Minami and the soon to be Valantines day, he rolled his eyes.

But the fact that he wrote it on his hand, gave Nakatsu an idea. He would write a message on a stone that afternoon and hopefully they would reply.

_Hi_

**_Hi_**

_Boy/Girl?_

**_Girl, U?_**

_Boy, Hschool?_

**_Yes. U?_**

_Yes. Hobbies?_

And that's how it started; he had gotten to know them so well with their brief messages.

In class he would think about it, and he would sometimes start laughing for no reason, except that he was happy. The other looked at him strangely and even Kayashima asked him if he was alright.

He was better than alright, he was in love.

So today was the day! Nakatsu thought. He was basically hovering all day with excitement about that afternoon. He ate twice as much as he usually ate, just so he could run quickly to the park and go find what he needed.

It was in the shape of a heart, and it was perfect.

He decided not to write a message this time, just to leave it like that.

"Nakatsu! Come on we're gonna be late!" he heard Mizuki call out, he looked at his watch and gasped. He was supposed to be getting ready for a dance with St. Blossoms. He was putting extra effort in tonight because he thought that the girl maybe went to that school.

He grabbed his bag and ran towards the collection. He saw Mizuki standing there waving at him, he felt slightly embarrassed that Mizuki was there. He didn't want anyone knowing about the pebbles.

"Mizuki-whoa!"

He forgot about that damned crack.

"Nakatsu are you oka-?"

He got up and dusted himself off, smiling at Mizuki "I'm good!"

"Come on let's go"

"Okay... wait... oh no!" Nakatsu said, he had dropped the pebble. "I dropped something"

"Come back for it later"

"No, I need to do it now! Here look over there!"

"What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Nakatsu stopped and debated with himself whether he should tell Mizuki. "Um... well... it's a pebble"

"What?"

"Just please it's important"

"Nakatsu... is this it?" He turned to Mizuki, holding the heart shaped pebble, it was broken in half.

His face fell when he saw it, "Oh no... I have to look for another one. Mizuki help"

"I thought I recognized your handwriting"

Nakatsu looked at Mizuki confused, "What?"

"The pebbles, the writing... I thought I recognized it, it just didn't click... that it was you"

He stared, "Y-you... you're the pebble girl?"

She bit her lip when Nakatsu said the word, 'girl'.

"But you're a boy"

"Um... actually"

"I knew it! I thought I was going crazy! You were far too pretty to be a boy, and all those times I-" He stopped. Thinking about all those times that he had gotten close to Mizuki, especially the first day, he blushed furiously, and so did Mizuki.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Nakatsu, you can't tell anyone. I'll be kicked out, please"

"I was talking about the pebble, I broke it... It was supposed to be perfect"

She held the broken pebble in her hands, "It is"

******

K-T-R Writing Challenge #2  
Title: Milestones [Featuring: Hana Kimi Cast: Nakatsu]  
- Poster: Done by Jtoasn (found on Winglin)  
- Genre: Romantic/Comedy  
- Language: English  
- Deadline: 27 MAR 2009

Disclaimer: Poster and Storyline belongs and was created by me, Jtoasn. Characters are not my own... If they were Nakatsu and Mizuki would have ended up together.

Authors Note: This is a one-shot written for this challenge. I will post it on Winglin when it starts working again. It will be under the same title.


End file.
